While they were sleeping
by aphinitea
Summary: Literally the title...Rei is wandering around the Bladebraker's current residence in the morning...he watches them, but what happens when he sees the one he loves? KR! YAOI!


SaFE: I'm SO SORRY!!!! I know I told many people that I was writing a one-shot...it's just that what with my exams and things...I couldn't really get round to it!! MANY, MANY APOLOGIES!!!

Kai: I said it once, I say it again...lazy ass...

SaFE: HEY!!! **Pouts**

Kai: **shrugs** Aren't you going to get on with it?

SaFE: **cringes** Alright! Alright! I don't own beyblade **sniffs** and many thanks to (and also apologies for betaing so long from HER) UKL.

This is dedicated to Kai, whose birthday is after mine (9th November)...although he should still apologize for that...NAME over there... Kai: **whistles . smug smile .**

**Warning: Yaoi and Make out sessions ahoy. Do not own characters or anime whatsoever. (too bad, I would have had at least ONE make out session in there...).**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emphasis Emphasis/thoughts 

# Time references #

**AU/ Sounds**

Authors notes

/Rei's conscience/

$Driger$

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While They Were Sleeping 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Rei groaned softly. Switching off the alarm, he rolled off the bed. He slipped on a black elbow-shirt and a pair of baggy trousers. Brushing out the tangles in his hair and shrugging on a red no-sleeved jacket which hung down to mid-calf, he tied the raven strands into a high ponytail. A crimson ribbon finished it off, holding it securely in it's place.

Sneaking past the doors was the easiest part. Silently, he chuckled at the sight of Tyson sleeping starfish-style; giggled at Max on the floor with the blankets tumbled down around him. Picking him up, he replaced him gently on his bed.

_We need to get him a tatami_, Rei said to himself. 1

Then Kenny, with his head on the laptop. Rei frowned. He carried the tiny Bladebraker over to the bed, raising an eyebrow at the formulas spoken the entire way.

Then there was Kai. Quietly sighing, he leaned against the wooden door frame.

_Just inches away._

Slate hair rested on the pale forehead. Delicate (Rei rolled his eyes: Kai, delicate?) eyelids rested on what Rei knew to be crimson eyes. Lowering his own, he continued his, uh, examination of Kai s body (A/N: fights off hentai thoughts). Suddenly, he had an urge to touch him.

_Touch Kai?! Are you crazy?_

Unheeded, his hand reached out, making contact. Inwardly he gasped, as Kai shifted slightly in his sleep. After a few seconds, he relaxed again, tracing the outlines of the now-nowhere-to-be-seen triangles. With a start, he realized that Kai was leaning in to his touch. Wistfully, he stared at the peaceful face.

_I only wish that I could be yours._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stayed prudently still, as his longing to make his presence in the conscious world grew stronger.

Hesitating a little, it took the second time before he dared to let his body react to the trace of warmth on his cheek. Slowly, his heart slowed down, the caress carrying him into a dream-like calm.

_Why am I feeling this way? I should be shouting at him by now..._he thought, confused. Another caress, and he relaxed.

_But Rei is so gentle..._

Mentally, he smiled. He'd known it was Rei simply from the peaceful silence in the room. His breathing was so quiet...

How he wished he could see the neko-jin's face. Soft rosy lips parted in concentration, as long luxurious midnight hair swung in the shadows.

He almost groaned in frustration.

But he couldn't, and he wouldn't. If Rei knew he was awake, not only would Rei stop the light touches that Kai's body was craving, but it would only result in an extremely embarrassing situation for both of them.

Enjoying the soft brushes on his cheek –knowing full well that it had to end sooner or later –Kai fought the increasing urge to reach up and entwine his fingers with those of his love.

But he couldn't.

So he didn't.

All too soon, Kai felt the tell-tale breeze of cold air. Inwardly, he sighed with regret.

He heard the click from the front door, and he opened his eyes. Involuntarily, he shivered.

The room just felt so much _colder..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei leaned against the door, his breathing hitched and unsteady.

_What on earth did I just do?!_

/You stroked his check for about ten minutes before you had a heart attack because your brain gave you a mental image of you and Kai kissing.../answered his conscience offhandedly.

Rei's eyes enlarged.

/French-style/, said the little Rei-demon, smirking.

He closed his eyes.

/Not that it would have been bad/, added the malicious voice at the back of Rei's head.

His eyes snapped open.

_I can't do that! He'll know...and then..._

He closed his eyes again, picturing the painful scene.

_No. I'll never tell him._

And he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai lay in bed, thinking. He was ten minutes behind his training schedule and he didn't care.

Yes, you heard right. He didn't care.

Because he was thinking about Rei.

_Why did he do it?_

_Why did he come into my room?_

_Does he...is it possible that he..._

His eyes widened.

_But he can't. I'm a cold-hearted bastard. No one would ever feel that way about me..._

His eyes hardened.

_Not even Rei..._

# An hour later #

He walked out into the corridor. Opposite him, Rei looked at him, obviously not a little surprised.

"Daydreaming again, Rei?" he sneered.

Amber eyes met his freezing stare. For an instant, Kai's eyes wavered. The golden pools had seemed to radiate absolute despair and an air of desperation.

_He looks...lost..._

Immediately, Rei's eyes cleared. "Morning, Kai." He smiled.

Kai's cold, emotionless stare met him.

The smile faltered.

Abruptly, the slate-haired captain turned around, heading towards the kitchen.

_It's as if he doesn't want to see me like this..._

Rei shook his head violently.

/Are you such a dumb nut or what?/

He groaned.

_Yup. I am._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max picked up a piece of toast tentatively. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

I mean, sure he wasn't as receptive as Rei was, or as observant as both Kai _and_ Rei, but hey! He wasn't stupid...

Even Tyson ate less this morning. Only sixteen pancakes, two plates of scrambled eggs, five sausages and four mugs of milk, when he usually ate twenty-one pancakes, three-and-a-half plates of scrambled eggs, eight sausages and a jug of milk not to mention two bowls of cereal.

Come to think of it, wasn't that above average anyway?

He looked on worriedly.

Of course, Tyson always said that he was a growing boy, so there must be _nothing wrong_ with him –although Max swore that he and the others were growing _just as fast_, and he could swear they ate less...

Hmm...maybe Tyson was different....

_Anyway_, he knew he wasn't wrong, because even Kenny was acting different. He wasn't even typing (covers mouth in horror)!

So anyway...that was why our dear, dear Maxie decided to attempt to put only five spoons of sugar instead of seven in his tea today.

After all, it wouldn't really do to annoy his friends anymore than they were...although maybe just a pinch more wouldn't hurt...Max sighed happily.

No, it won't, indeed... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei frowned, unconsciously unnerving his teammates even more.

_I wish they would just act normal...it's not like a monster's eaten all our bit beasts or something..._

$Well, it's not like you're acting normal...$

_Driger?!_

$The one and only$

_I thought you were on a date with Dranzer!_

$I was until both you and Kai's mental thoughts started to drive us both paranoid!$

_Oh! I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to!_

Driger sighed. $It's okay.$

_How can I make it up to you?_

_$By telling Kai how you feel..._ Ermm....actually just forget it...$

_Are you sure?_

$Yes, I'm sure.$

_Well, okay, then..._

$Just eat your breakfast. Dranzer and I can always have a date –we're immortal, remember?$

_Okay..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stared at him emotionlessly.

_His eyes are glazed; that must mean he's talking to Driger again..._

A few seconds passed. Kai watched, as various emotions flashed across Rei's eyes.

_What on earth can they be talking about? _He wondered.

Rei sighed, bringing Kai's thoughts back to the conscious world. He looked at him with curiosity. Rei, noticing the gaze, answered back with a smile.

All at once, the room's atmosphere relaxed. Max jumped up and down, tugging the sugar basin from the gobbling Tyson's arms. In the background, the sounds of typing filled the air once more.

An air of surprise crossed Rei's features, before a dim, _weak_ smile fixed onto his face.

Only Kai knew it was fake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his bed, Rei sighed. _Never again_, he vowed. _Never again. _

He closed his eyes, determined, talking to himself.

He knew when he woke up the vow would be forgotten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai went to sleep, his eyes staring at the wall behind him –looking as if he stared hard enough, the wall would disappear, leaving no barrier between him and his lov, crus er...team mate.

He smirked at the irony.

_He_ was wanting to break down _Rei's_ walls.

He wondered why the thought didn't agree with him. Uncomfortable –although perhaps not physically so– he shifted his body.

_He'll probably never do it again, anyway. Nothing to worry about at all_, he told himself firmly.

As he fell asleep, he wondered again, why his heart seemed to sink t the revelation.

Or if he was worrying about _that_ particular thing at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Rei groaned softly. He rolled towards the wall, eyes wide open. Letting out a long-held breath of air, he got up. He couldn't believe that it had arrived so soon.

Since when did three days go without me noticing it?! 

He growled, slipping on his slippers. He dressed, all the time scowling at himself in the mirror. He pointed his finger at the reflection accusingly.

"_Don't even think about it! _" Yet even he could see the hunger in his eyes.

He looked away, running his hand through his as-yet-uncombed hair.

Falling gently on the bed, he grabbed a brush before using it to unravel the few tangles in his tresses. Yanking the brush in and out, he murmured to himself.

"You are _not_ going to do it. Never again. Ugn-_uh_! No more morning carry-ons!" he finished, pulling his hair into a hasty, yet-still-beautiful plait.

_How could I have just forgotten anyway? Just walked into his room every morning as if I was some thief in a jeweler's hoard? It's just a crush..._

_...isn't it?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stared at the ceiling, his gaze unmoving.

_Why haven't I said anything? How come I just closed my eyes? Three days...three times I let it go..._

He turned his head to the side, reveling in the dusky darkness early morning brought to him. _Rei's late..._

Footsteps, quiet ones, echoed to his ears. He didn't flinch –he recognized Rei's padding down the corridor.

His eyes fluttered shut, and the door opened. (As)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei looked around. He was half an hour 'late'. But of course, since no one knew of his little...escapades in the morning, he figured it wouldn't matter.

Slowly but surely, he walked to Kai's bedside. Hypnotized, he sat down, albeit gently, on the mattress.

He brushed a stray lock from his forehead, twirling the slate piece of hair in his fingers.

_It's so soft..._

He watched him, quietly.

_Why couldn't I fall in love with someone else?_ He smiled wryly. _Because...Kai is...Kai..._he rolled his eyes, then grinned.

_Oh, great, like that's something he can be proud of..._he continued to run his fingers through the slate bangs.

Feeling slightly more daring, he ran his hand back-side-down the other male's arm.

He stopped.

For a moment, he thought he'd felt a slight tremor. He shook his head, as his fingers began a tracing of the lines on hif sleeping captain's arm.

Idly, he traced his name on the palm. On an impulse, he laced his fingers with Kai's bigger hand and guided them to his other hand. Concentrating, he led the fingers in a dance of Kai's own name, burning it into his own palm.

He smiled, then looked up.

And froze.

Smoldering crimson eyes stared back at him. His eyes went wide, lips beginning to stutter as he started scrambling backwards, already off the bed.

_"I-I..."_

He turned around, all instincts telling him to run. A firm grip at his wrist stopped him.

Slowly, terrified, he turned around. Pleading, silent eyes met his own, and like a magnet, his feet drew him closer.

Kai held his gaze, emotions speaking volumes. He glanced at his hand, still firmly closed around the tiger's wrist. His eyes flicked back to the golden gaze which had followed his own.

Another glance, and his hand lifted the other's lighter, tanned hand upwards. He slid his fingers up, curling them around Rei's smaller hand.

Marveling at how they fit together perfectly.

Silently, he strode through the rest of the distance between them. No sounds but ragged breathing filled the room. Shaking, his hand reached up to cup the sun-kissed face. Molten gold widened, before eyelids fluttered closed.

_"Kai..."_ the said blader smiled, albeit a little nervously. His head descended towards Rei's. Pale hot lips met feverish rosy ones. They brushed against each other, then pulled away.

Eyelids barely open, they kissed, again, longer and with growing urgency. Lips on lips, hands clutching clothing, shoulders, balancing each other out as they fell into a torrent of desire.

Dizziness overtook, and Kai stumbled backwards. Feeling his knees come in contact with the bed, he fell backwards, pulling Rei onto his lap. They kissed some more, tongues tangling and exploring honey-sweet caverns, parting only for air before rejoining yet again.

They stopped, breathing coming in pants. Gradually, it slowed.

Gently, Kai tugged Rei's arm –a signal he apparently understood, as he clambered closer, sitting sideways on Kai's lap. Curling up slightly, he rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

Their breathing settled, Kai turned his head, eyes glowing with a love that made all Rei's doubts vanish away. He leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on the neko-jin's forehead, his eyelids, his lips.

And then they watched the sunrise.

It was a brand new day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SaFE: And the kiddies were still sleeping...Yes, yes, I did write that Maxie scene when I was sugar-high...AND hyper, in case you were wondering...no I DON'T know why my one-shots turn out that long, and please don't expect my normal stories to have chapters that long, because chances are, they won't! . **pants from lo-ng speech .**

Rei: **hands SaFE cup of water .**

SaFE: **drinks** Thanks...now...REVIEW!!

Rei: **taps foot** . **glares .**

SaFE: Please?

Oh yeah...

1) Japanese style floor bed, in case anyone was wondering.

--

AAH!!! SORRY FOR FORGETTING THE RECOMMENDATIONS!!!

Life Sucks by Shinigami Tenshi (you'll totally be laughing on the floor, and crying from said laughter by the 3rd chapter) and...

Intoxication by Missie2 (be careful with this one, because it's highly angsty...and very visual...but decide for yourself, because I can tell you, it's REALLY REALLY good).

And an extra one because of apologies!!

Just A Little by Sorceress MooNBlaDeR (SOOO FLUFFY!!..and hilarious!)


End file.
